


closer

by waldkind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Related, Emotional Sex, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, POV Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldkind/pseuds/waldkind
Summary: Tooru is as awake as ever, feeling the night's spell upon them, pulsing through his veins. Hajime pulls his hoodie over his head, eyes and skin glowing in the pale moonlight. Tooru steps to him, as if in a trance. The whole scene feels strange, but not in a bad way, like another world has opened up for them, this night, this place.Tooru and Hajime are drunk and in love.





	closer

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to warn you that this has turned out pretty sappy. And the sex isn't really explicit but hopefully still kinda hot. Enjoy! :)

Tooru feels drunk. No, actually, he _is_ drunk. The night is a dark, cold shelter around them. Tooru spins under the stars, grinning, and Hajime laughs at him. Because he's more than a little tipsy, Tooru walks closer to Hajime than usual, as close as he wants.

The party had been nice, for the most part (except for that girl hitting on Hajime, _so persistent_ ). They had celebrated their graduation, the point where their paths diverge in a way they never have before. _Different universities, different teams._

When they reach Hajime's house, Tooru allows himself to hug him tight, just this once, burying his face in Hajime's jacket. Hajime holds him in his arms and Tooru really doesn't want to let go but he does, the part of him policing his behaviour still alert despite his drunkness.

Hajime smiles at him, dimpled and lopsided, hands on Tooru's waist, and he's the most beautiful thing Tooru's ever seen. Tooru takes a deep breath to steady himself. Apparently, his brain-to-mouth-filter is malfunctioning because Tooru murmurs: "You're so pretty, Iwa-chan", shocking them both into stillness.

"Oikawa", Hajime says in a cautious tone, as if he's warning him, and retreats his hands.

Tooru chooses to be brave (maybe the alcohol helps a bit. Only a bit though). "It's true. You're the most beautiful and amazing and lovel-".

Hajime frowns, pressing a hand over Tooru's mouth. Tooru's eyes widen. _What's happening?_

"You're drunk. You say shit you don't mean", with that, Hajime turns away, away from Tooru.

"I mean it though", Tooru says and inwardly curses at how slurred he sounds.

"Yeah, right."

Now it's Tooru's turn to frown. "Iwa-chan."

"What is it?"

"Can I sleep at yours?"

"Alright", Iwa-chan sighs.

Tooru is confused and a little hurt, his mind hazy and not catching up. Iwa-chan is not reluctant about sleepovers, normally. But tonight isn't normal. Tooru can feel it, tension making his skin crawl pleasantly, in anticipation. Tooru is not sure of what (yet).

He follows Hajime into the house like a sleepwalker, one hand at his wrist. He only lets go once they're up the stairs and in Hajime's room. Tooru is as awake as ever, feeling the night's spell upon them, pulsing through his veins. Hajime pulls his hoodie over his head, eyes and skin glowing in the pale moonlight. Tooru steps to him, as if in a trance. The whole scene feels strange, but not in a bad way, like another world has opened up for them, this night, this place. The godzilla figurines painting shadows on the shelf, the constellations shining in the window, the hoodie on the floor, the soft thump as Hajime takes a step and his back hits the wall.

Sensing the promise of the moment, Tooru wonders if Hajime's heart races like his does, so he reaches out, slowly, to touch Hajime's chest, right above his heart, feeling its pulse slamming, fast and alive, under his hand. Hajime's eyes, forest-green, are huge and his lips part without a word spoken. They don't need anymore words.

Tooru tilts his head to the side and Hajime closes his eyes for the kiss. His thin lips are warm, wet, _perfect_ under Tooru's. His chest is about to burst open, the desire so strong, the kiss so tender. _I want you_ , Tooru tells Hajime, with his touches, fingers running down Hajime's stomach to then be tucked in his waistband, pulling their hips flush against each other. The kiss becomes more aggressive, mindless longing for _more_. Tooru can taste Iwa-chan's beer on his tongue.

"Oikawa", Hajime says, right against Tooru's lips, hands on the back of Tooru's neck but withdrawing already. Tooru pecks Iwa-chan's cheek, nuzzling into it, tugging at his waistband where his fingers are still holding him close, hardness pressed against his thigh. Tooru is panting and so is Hajime.

He stares at Tooru. Tooru wonders what he sees.

"Oikawa", Hajime says again. Tooru wants to shut him up but he doesn't. Listening to Hajime is his default state, even with alcohol in his blood and an erection throbbing in his pants.

"Mhmmm", Tooru says.

"This is not a good idea. We'll regret this tomorrow. Just…remember."

Tooru remembers though he doesn't want to. This isn't their first kiss, after all.

"Why would I regret this?", Tooru asks, breathy, brushing fingers close to delicous places. Hajime moans, voice rough, and it makes Tooru whine and grind their hips together, lust and _love_ so strong he can hardly stand it. It's so Hajime, even worried about their friendship or whatever when drunk and turned on.

"Oikawa. You don't want this."

"Iwa-chan", Tooru says, soft, and he presses his forehead against Hajime's. They breathe each other's air for a moment. "Iwa-chan", he calls out again, warmth in his voice, all things unsaid, and Hajime's worry seems to dissolve.

Tooru gasps as Hajime's hands slide under his shirt, calloused hands dragging over his skin, touch feather-light, thumbs catching at his nipples and Tooru squeezes his eyes shut, sighing, unable to stand the way Hajime's looking at him, gaze on fire, _hungry_. Hajime slips Tooru's shirt off easily.

Tooru has never considered Hajime's height this way before (or maybe he has, in secret) as he realizes slowly, brain turned to mush, how perfect it is for kissing his neck. Hajime sucks Tooru's skin between his teeth, hands cupping his shoulders, stroking, and Tooru whines in pleasure, voice high-pitched and needy.

Tooru's eyes widen in shock when Hajime's kisses down his stomach, sinking to his knees in worship, lips brushing the light hair under his navel, hands at Tooru's hips. His eyes are bright in the dark, smoldering, a silent question, as Hajime's hands brush the bulge between Tooru's legs. Tooru makes a noise he never heard from himself or another before, a low, throaty moan. Hajime has the nerve to grin at him in delight, thumbs brushing over Tooru again.

"No", Tooru breathes out to both of their surprise, "come up here". He interlaces their fingers, dragging Hajime on the bed.

Tooru pulls his belt loose with nimble fingers, pulls Hajime onto him, one hand pulling him close at the nape for a kiss, the other pulling down his pants, ever daring. The union of them is wading into new waters, pushing forward, part scary, part enticing, _so_ enticing. Hajime's face is full of wonder. Tooru can't begin to imagine what his own expression looks like.

They bare each other, themselves, body and soul, close and closer. Tooru's mind races with possibilites, fragments of images flashing: hands clenched in the sheets, Hajime's red face, Tooru's hands all over him, on top or beneath, Hajime's moans- attentive as ever, Hajime notices Tooru is lost in thought. Before he can fly off into other realms, Hajime simply wraps his hand around both of them, grounding Tooru. At the touch, Tooru can't help collapsing into Hajime's chest, held up by a hand on his shoulder. One hand moving down, too, Tooru grabs Hajime's perfect face with the other to kiss him with abandon.

Their kiss is a mess, _they're_ a mess, hands shaking and squeezing tighter still. When they finally begin moving in sync, _always in sync_ , they both forget to hold back (they never need to with each other, Tooru knows), hips pushing, hands pulling.

it only takes a few solid strokes for Tooru to come undone. "I'm close, Iwa-chan, I-", Tooru manages to say, groaning in at how _fucking good_ it feels, better than his own hands ever could.

"Tooru-", never has his name sounded like this before, half a moan, in that scratchy, deep voice he adores, like it's something precious, like _he_ is something precious and he can only think to try and return the favor.

"Hajime, Hajime, Haji-", Tooru babbles, voice cracking on the syllables as his orgasm takes him, crashing over him, waving through his body, spilling over both their hands. Tooru notices he had his eyes squeezed shut. When he opens them, he gasps at the heated look on Hajime's face, so much want and still so soft.

Tooru lets himself fall forward, breath in Hajime's ear. "Come on, Iwa-chan", talking to his competitive part.

Hajime's growl makes his stomach bottom out and Tooru fastens the pace of his hand.

He pulls back to watch Hajime, mesmerized. Hajime's face twists, his neck an elegant arch, his arm muscles shifting, the most attractive landscape. When Hajime comes, it's with a quiet sigh, such contrast to the erratic movements of his hips.

Tooru buries his face in Hajime's neck, breathing in the scent of sex, sweat and that subdued, masculine one he's come to associate with home ( _where I come from, where I'm going_ ). For a while, they just listen to the air pulling in and out of their lungs.

"We should clean up", Hajime says, sounding tired and sated.

"No-ho", Tooru whines, letting himself fall back against the sheets, throwing a leg over Hajime to keep him from leaving. Hajime strokes the pale skin of his leg, from hip to ankle, momentarily fascinated, melting Tooru under his hands, before he stands up, sighing.

Tooru buries his reddened face in the pillow. Will there be a time where he won't connect the sound of Hajime's sigh to this? Maybe it's not so bad they split up, to reduce the risk of public indecency. Insecurity finds its familiar place in Tooru's heart. _Is this just a one-time-thing for him?_

Hajime returns with a washcloth in hand, cleaning Tooru up like he can't do it himself. Tooru swats Hajime's careful hands away as they touch overly sensitive areas. Hajime lays back down by Tooru's side, tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear, all affectionate.

Tooru closes his eyes and exhales slowly, anxiety simmering in his stomach. Hajime sighs again. It still has the same effect, to Tooru's worry. He opens his eyes quickly as desire stirs up again, making his skin tingle all over.

Hajime looks at him, fond and like he doesn't know what to do with Tooru.

"You're wondering what I'm thinking and not asking", Hajime says.

"If you know that, I don't need to ask", Tooru smiles. Hajime's ability to figure him out could be downright shocking and scary at times. Still, this feeling of being fully seen, fully accepted (maybe even fully _loved_ ) was incomparably amazing.

"What am I thinking?", Hajime asks quietly.

"Hmhmh… Oikawa-san is really awesome in bed, probably", Tooru grins as Hajime looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You are", Hajime deadpans, no shame or even embarrassement, not at all.

"Iwa-chan!", Tooru almost shouts, before pressing a hand over his own mouth, face flushed. Hajime grins at him.

"Well...", Tooru begins, tentative, "Iwa-chan wouldn't get my hopes up unnecessarily. You're not that cruel". Tooru tries to breathe out evenly. "So I really hope you've fallen in love with me, too". Tooru gazes up through his bangs. For once, Hajime looks as shy as Tooru feels.

"I didn't expect you to actually say that out loud", Hajime admits. "But of course."

Tooru stares. "You're saying that like… like I'm not difficult to love." He looks away. Expressing that thought hurts more than he expected.

Hajime is quiet.

Then… "What"- kiss- "the"- kiss- "fuck"- another kiss, deeper and longer than before (like they enjoy it especially now they know they're allowed). "Tooru", Hajime says and it sounds like it means so much, that word, that name. "You're … it is so easy to love you, for me. I just do like it's part of my nature. Being with you is a choice but I don't think falling for you is." His fingers are so gentle, caressing Tooru's cheek. They're both crying, a little, tears shining like pearls in Hajime's eyes.

Tooru cups his face, pulls him in for another kiss, pressing close, thumbs stroking over Hajime's skin. "So that means you'll be my boyfriend now?"

"If you want to call it that."

They grin at each other. Tooru allows himself to stare, for once, at the closest, best friend he's ever had. His cute snub nose, his golden skin, his broad frame, his unruly, dark hair, his sharp jaw, his slanted eyes, now focused on Tooru. Hajime, who carried him through all these years, who is so inexplicably caring and kind, who trusts Tooru like he trusts him, who needs him like Tooru needs him. Not for emotional survival. But to give life that extra beauty, that particular happiness.

Otherwise empty love songs filled with life because Tooru feels it, too. The color of the sky at sunrise, a reminder of Hajime's rare blush. The way Tooru notices all details about him, filing them away in his heart with all the snapshots of Hajime's tears, smiles, _everything_.

Tooru and Hajime fall asleep, together, limbs tangled, and this time, when they wake their dreams will already have come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, constructive criticism is appreciated :)


End file.
